


Home for the Holidays

by mibel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, So much fluff. Steve spoils everyone.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mibel/pseuds/mibel
Summary: I'm not terribly sure about this, but I don't want to overthink it. So here goes! 
Mele Kalikimaka to all of you (a day late!) and I hope you all had a great Christmas and have a safe and Happy New Year!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not terribly sure about this, but I don't want to overthink it. So here goes! 
> 
> Mele Kalikimaka to all of you (a day late!) and I hope you all had a great Christmas and have a safe and Happy New Year!

“Steven, we will have a very long discussion about this later.” Danny whispered as he watched Charlie show Grace all of the cool designs on his very first surfboard. The kids had spent Christmas day with Rachel and Stan, but would be spending the remainder of the week with Steve and Danny.

“Daniel, we discussed this.” Danny’s jaw dropped

“You made mention of it before performing some lewd act with your tongue on my person, that was not me agreeing to my son getting surfboard.” Steve smirked and shrugged

“You said yes loud enough for the neighbors to hear.”

“I hate you, so much.”

“Danno, did you see? It has my name on it and everything!” Charlie pointed excitedly the airbrushing that Steve debated on for hours

“I see buddy!” 

“Grace, it’s your turn.” Grace smiled and bit her lip as she carefully opened the envelope that Steve had handed her

“What did you get her babe, a new car?”

“She’s only 15 Danny, of course not.”

“Concert tickets! Floor seats for Bruno Mars!”

“ _Steven_.”

“Yeah, we will discuss that later too.” After cleaning up the mess in the living room, the group headed over to Lou’s house for more gift giving. It was late when they got back, and Steve had promised Charlie that first thing in the morning they would hit the surf, much to Danny’s dismay.

After Danny had put Charlie to bed and told Grace she had only 30 more minutes texting her friends, he headed down to the beach where Steve was sipping a bottle of water, staring at the surf

“Come to yell at me?” Danny shook his head

“No, because I know it won’t get through that thick skull of yours.”

“Danno, I know I spent a lot of money, but I love those kids, and its Christmas.”

“You know babe, I don’t care that you spent the money. I mean, I do, but I just wish you would have discussed it with me. Rachael and Stan always used to just buy Grace all this stuff and you know how it made me feel that I couldn’t afford all those things for my baby girl.” Steve sighed and got up from his seat, moving to stand in front of Danny

“I know Danny and I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about it, I got carried away.” Danny wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and let out a breath

“You know Danno, I still haven’t given you your gift.” Danny looked up, confusion on his face

“Yeah you did babe, and I love the photo you gave me of my three favorite people.” Steve smiled and kissed Danny on the lips

“Well, that was just one gift. I still have this.” Steve pulled an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to Danny

“Babe,”

“Just open it Danny.” Danny carefully opened the letter and took out four first class tickets to New Jersey, departing on December 28th.

“I got Rachael to agree, we are probably going to have to give up Spring Break, but she’s letting us take the kids to Jersey to ring in the New Year with your family.” Danny was speechless; Steve could see the tears welling in his eyes

“I already talked to the Governor, we have the time off and Chin will be in charge, I think the island can do without us until we get back on the 6th . Rachel is packing the kids suitcases for us and I even bought a new coat that according to Amazon should be here tomorrow. Your parents are making up the spare rooms for us..”

“Shut up.” Steve let out a laugh

“Steven, I have never in these past 6 years loved you more than I do right now.”

“Not even when I..”

“Not even then. Come here you Neanderthal.” Danny brought him down for a very long, very dirty kiss

“Thank you babe, thank you so much.”

“Anything for you Danny, I love you.”

“I love you too babe.”

“Merry Christmas Danny.”

“Mele Kalikimaka, Steve.”


End file.
